Snoopy
Snoopy is a fictional character in the popular comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. The pet beagle of main character Charlie Brown, Snoopy debuted on the strip's first week, in October 1950. He is one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the Peanuts franchise, including the original strip, its television specials and, feature film adaptation. He was ranked by TV Guide as the eighth-greatest cartoon character of all time, and in 2015 he was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Woodstock' '''is a fictional character in Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts. He is Snoopy's Best Friend, and was named in 1970 after The Woodstock Festival of 1969. Snoopy has been a regular staple character in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade since 1968. So far, he has had more unique variants of balloons than any other character, with eight in total, and has appeared the most out of any character, 38 times. History with the Macy's Parade Here, you will find a list of all of the unique balloon variants of Snoopy, dating back to his introduction to the Parade in 1968. Aviator Snoopy (1968, 1978-1982, 1985) Snoopy first appeared as "Aviator Snoopy", a 50-foot tall, 27-foot wide, 540 pound recreation of the comic character. This Snoopy was very basic, only having a green aviator hat and goggles on his head, as well as a red collar and leash. After being absent in 1983 and 1984 due to him Appearing on the American's Comic Stars float, the character returned to the parade in 1985 to celebrate his 35th birthday; there he was depicted holding onto a list containing names of good boys and girls. He also appeared with another United Media balloon for the first time, which is Garfield. The balloon still exists at the parade studio as of 2017. Astronaut Snoopy (1969-1977) Snoopy's second original balloon in the parade was as an astronaut, to commemorate the Apollo 11 space program. It uses a similar design to the previous Snoopy variant, but to simulate the appearance of an actual space suit, he wears a blue hat (looking like an astronaut's radio headset), blue boots, a backpack, and a red line on his white coat. So far, this is the longest-lasting Snoopy design. Ice Skating Snoopy (1987) After being absent the previous year, Snoopy returned to the parade in a 62-foot tall "Skating" variant and was the first version of Snoopy to use the now-modern look. Here he wears a large Macy's branded stocking hat, a scarf, and a huge pair of ice skates. This Snoopy balloon also appeared as a plush toy sold at Macy's stores, as he served as the Holiday Ambassador that year. This version was reworked after 1987. Winter Snoopy and Woodstock (1988-1995) In this balloon, Snoopy wears Macy's branded earmuffs, a green and white scarf, red ice skates, and a Macy's branded Christmas jumper. As a bonus, the company added a smaller balloon of his best friend, Woodstock, 24 feet tall and wearing a Macy's branded woolly hat. The addition of Woodstock made Snoopy the first-ever balloon to be accompanied by a novelty balloon. A re-creation of this balloon also appeared at a mall near the entrance of a Macy’s store in 2000. This is the longest-lasting Snoopy balloon. Millennium Snoopy (1999-2001) After a four-year hiatus, the Snoopy balloon returned in a "Millennium" variant that led the 1999 Parade, also acting as the 1999 Macy's Holiday Ambassador. No longer accompanied by Woodstock, this version has a jester's hat and appears to be blowing a gaudy horn which says "Macy's 2000." Like the 1987 version, this balloon also appeared as a plush toy sold at Macy's stores. In 2001, Snoopy's gaudy horn was changed to "Macy's 75th Parade" as one of many Parade items that were altered to help celebrate the Parade's 75th anniversary. Flying Ace Snoopy (2006-2011) After being absent from 2002 to 2005, Snoopy returned as a "Flying Ace" balloon, modeled after his best-known alternate persona, and serving as the Macy's Holiday Ambassador for the 3rd time. In this design, he wears a brown aviator hat, goggles, and a red scarf. So far, the WW1 Flying Ace is the only specific variant of Snoopy to have led the Parade more than once -- 2006 and 2010. Snoopy and Woodstock (2013-2015) After Charlie Brown took his place the previous year, Snoopy returned to lead the 2013 parade with Woodstock perched atop his head. A digital version of this balloon also appeared during the Thanksgiving update of the ''Snoopy's Street Fair mobile game that same year. After this version was retired in 2015, the balloon has since been used as a practice balloon for Balloon Handler Training events, commonly in September or October. Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (2019-Present) After three years of absence, Snoopy will make his grand return in the 2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as Astronaut Snoopy, which is to help celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Apollo space programs as well as the 50th Anniversary of the original Astronaut Snoopy Balloon. This time around, he wears an orange coat and has a helmet, as opposed to an astronaut radio headset, making him the third balloon after Buzz Lightyear and Sunny the Snowpal respectively to use clear material. Like most of his other versions, he is not accompanied by Woodstock this time. Total appearances-38 Incidents * In 1971, Snoopy was going to be one of only three balloons to still be able to fly despite extreme weather, but high winds caused him (alongside Smokey Bear and Happy Dragon) to escape from his netting and crash into helium trucks, tearing him open in the process. Because of this, all three balloons were taken out of the lineup, and therefore there could not be any balloons at all that year. * In 1973, his right hand was bent and his chest was deflated. * In 1975, Snoopy hit a lamppost at 73rd Street and collapsed, so he had to be removed * In 1980, Aviator Snoopy's arm and leg both broke due to a shard of glass and he could not fly at all. The following year the balloon had a noticeable gray patch on his leg. * In 1981, Aviator Snoopy almost crashed into a streetlight and traffic signals. But thankfully, no damages were done to him. * In 1982, Snoopy's tail was deflated along the parade route. * In 1985, the Santa Claus list came off the Aviator Snoopy balloon and fell onto the ground when the balloon left the store. However, the balloon itself was not damaged. * In 1986, edition of the Macy's Christmas Parade in Atlanta Georgia, Aviator Snoopy's right hand was deflated. * In 1989, high winds caused Snoopy's nose to get punctured by trees before the parade started. Because of this accident, he had to be left behind and could not start the march at all. * In 1993, Snoopy's right earmuffs was a little deflated. * In 1994, Snoopy's left skate was deflated. * In 1995, Snoopy’s muzzle was ripped open by a lamppost at Herald Square shortly after his NBC telecast appearance, which is a possible reason why this version was retired afterwards. * In 1999, Millennium Snoopy's right face near his nose was a little deflated. Other appearances In addition to appearing as a balloon, Snoopy has appeared in the Macy's parade in a costumed-character version on a couple of occasions. He first appeared as a walkaround on 1983's America's Comic Stars float which replaced the Aviator Snoopy Balloon. replacement and debuted in 1983, The walkaround was retired with the float in 1984. In 1999 the beagle appeared at the start before the balloon was shown. In 2001, the beagle appeared on the 75 Parade Superstars float, celebrating the parade's special 75th anniversary, along with Kermit the Frog, Garfield, Smokey Bear, and other characters who had appeared as balloons in the parade but had been retired; the character's suit here was based on his 1987 "Skating" variant. In 2002 he was on a float with some cheerleaders but you can see that at the intro of the 2002 parade. In 2012, the costumed-character version of Snoopy returned on a "Snoopy's Doghouse" float, along with costumed-character versions of Charlie Brown and his friends Linus and Lucy van Pelt; the character reappeared on the float starting in 2016 as Charlie Brown became a balloon again. Music * Generic Macy's music (1968-1982, 1985) * "Snoopy Come Home" (1987) * "Linus and Lucy" (Bell Version) (1988-1995) * "Linus and Lucy" (normal version) (1999-2001) * "Linus and Lucy" (Marching Band remix) (2006-2011, 2013) also used for Charlie Brown * "Linus and Lucy" (Upbeat) (2014-2015) also used for Charlie Brown. Gallery Gallery: Snoopy and Woodstock Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1968 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1969 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Cartoon Characters Category:1960s Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:1990s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Recycled Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Male Balloons Category:Parade Favorites Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Balloons used for Practice Flights Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:Macy's Balloon-A-Thon 1995 Category:Balloons that no longer exist Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Current Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by novelty balloons Category:Multi-Character Balloons